Beasts of Satan
The Beasts of Satan were a suspected satanic cultSatanist band members jailed for ritual killings Guardian Unlimited February 22, 2005 in Italy. The members of this group committed three notorious ritual murders over six years, which shocked Italy upon their discovery. The slayings were called "one of the most shocking crimes in post-war Italy" by the BBC.Investigating the 'death metal' murders Sam Bagnall BBC News November 23, 2005 Crimes and investigation First murders The first incident was a January 1998 double homicide that occurred in the woods near Somma Lombardo, northwest of Milan. Chiara Marino, shop assistant, aged 19, and her boyfriend Fabio Tollis, a 16 year old student and heavy-metal musician, were sacrificially stabbed and beaten in a drug-fueled occult rite involving sex and heavy metal music. The couple, who had spent a normal Saturday night drinking beer and listening heavy metal music at Midnight Pub, which was the center of the city's metal scene, never returned home. Both Tollis and Marino were stabbed to death by their friends Andrea Volpe, Nicola Sapone and Mario Maccione. Fabio Tollis, a sturdy young man, desperately tried to defend himself and Chiara but there was nothing he could do. Maccione, Sapone and Volpe later buried the corpses in a large grave in the woods and danced on the graveyard, laughing and screaming "Now you're both zombies! Try to get out of this hole, if you dare!". The conclusion initially drawn by the authorities at the time was that they had run away together for a love affair as their friend suggested, but this explanation was not accepted by Fabio's father, Michele Tollis, who began his own investigation. Just a few hours before the murder, Nicola Sapone forced Fabio Tollis call home up and say to his father he didn't mean to come back home on that night because he preferred sleeping with his girlfriend. Michele Tollis noticed something strange and immediately reached the Midnight to have a word with his son. Unfortunately, it was too late: Fabio and Chiara had already left with their presumed friend for Somma Lombardo and never came back. Michele Tollis discovered just how deeply they had become involved in satanism and the occult; both common themes of the black metal and death metal genres that his son and friends were interested in. Becoming convinced of a connection between satanism and their disappearance, over six years he steadily constructed a file on their activities and the bands in which they had played. When the third murder occurred, Tollis took his findings to the police, who used them to link all three murders to Andrea Volpe and the wider satanic sect. Third murder and revelations The third murder was committed in January 2004. Mariangela Pezzotta, 27-year-old shop assistant, further girlfriend of group member Andrea Volpe was first shot and later buried when was still alive in a greenhouse into the nearby of Golasecca not far from Somma Lombardo. Andrea Volpe was arrested shortly after with his young fianceé, a 18-year-old student named Elisabetta Ballarin. Both Volpe and Ballarin were upset because of alcohol and drug addiction. Volpe confessed he invited Mariangela Pezzotta for dinner but had already decided to kill her because she knew too many details about the sect and Tollis and Marino's murder. Volpe shot her after a violent fight, then called Nicola Sapone up and they realized she was still alive (Volpe recalled that Sapone accused him "You can't even kill a person!") so they badly tried to hide her into the greenhouse of Ballarin's parents' home. Sapone came back home and pretended nothing had happened. Hours later Volpe and Ballarin took a heavy dose of cocaine and heroin and decided to get rid of Mariangela's car by drowing it on a river into the nearby, but they had a car crash and were arrested. The police investigation of the Pezzotta murder, and interrogation of Volpe using the information provided by Tollis led to the discovery of the buried bodies of Marino and Tollis and the revelation of the sect's existence. As the investigation continued, Mario Maccione, who presented himself as "the medium" of the group and had been regarded by Tollis as his best friend, confessed to having beaten him to death with a hammer, after Volpe and Sapone had stabbed him and Chiara Marino. Additionally sect members were accused of pushing their drummer, Andrea Bontade, to commit suicide because he refused to join Volpe and Sapone at Somma Lombardo and help them killing Marino and Tollis. On September 1998, Andrea Bontade drank heavily, than killed himself by crushing with his car. Authorities also investigated whether the group had any links to a possible wider network of Satanists in Italy. Trials On February 22, 2005 Andrea Volpe and Pietro Guerrieri were sentenced in the northern city of Busto Arsizio to 30 and 16 years respectively. Volpe, in addition to the 1998 murders, was also found guilty of the 2004 slaying of Pezzotta. In Volpe's case the sentence was a decade longer than requested by prosecutors. A third suspect, Mario Maccione, had also confessed to the murders, but was cleared due to his secondary role in the crimes. The reactions of the victims' families to the sentencing were mixed. Michele Tollis, the father of Fabio, said "Today justice rewarded me." Lina Marino, mother of the slain Chiara, was outraged at the relatively light sentences Volpe and Guerrieri had received, due to their cooperation with prosecutors. She stated "They are murderers. It's not fair."Italian 'Beasts of Satan' jailed BBC News February 22, 2005 Five more members of the group went to trial in June 2005 and were sentenced to long prison terms in early 2006. Nicola Sapone, leader of the group and the person suspected as the mastermind behind the killings, received a life sentence. The other four, Paolo Leoni, Marco Zampollo, Eros Monterosso and Elisabetta Ballarin, received sentences between 24 and 26 years for their role in all three murders.Italy jails five Satanic killers BBC News February 1st, 2006 On 2007 the Court of Appeal confirmed the life sentence for Sapone and improved the convictions for other three members of the group: Paolo Leoni passed from 26 years to a life sentence, Marco Zampollo from 26 years to 29 years and 2 months and Eros Monterosso from 24 years to 27 years and 3 months; the sentence for Elisabetta Ballarin was reduced from 24 years and 3 months to 23 years. On May 2008 the last step, Court of Cassazione, confirmed all the Appeal's decisions. Reaction The crimes occurred against the background of growing concern in Italy that Satanism and the occult are becoming an attraction to the Italian youth. In February 2005, a Roman Catholic university connected to the Vatican began offering a two month course on diabolical possession and exorcism for priests and seminarians. In reaction to the crimes priest Don Aldo Buonaito called for death metal to be banned, saying "If music makes itself an instrument of nefarious deeds and death it should be stopped." In light of the revelations from the Beasts of Satan investigation and trial, and growing public concern, the Italian police intend to create a special unit focusing on new religious sects, particularly Satanists and other violent ritualistic groups. It would coordinate nationwide investigations into potentially dangerous new religious movements, and is planned to include psychologists and a priest who is an expert on the occult.Italy police seek 'Satan squad' Mark Duff BBC News December 11, 2006 References External links *WorldWide Religious News on the Beasts of Satan *Interview with Father Gabriele Amorth, the Chief Exorcist in Rome. Category:Crime in Italy Category:Murder in Italy Category:Satanism Category:Crimes involving Satanism or the occult it:Bestie di Satana